The Fallen
by Kody Wright
Summary: During Daniel's time as an ascended being he made many enemies and friends. As Daniel's memories slowly return after coming home he realizes that was not just him who had fallen but another ascended being as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ascension was not as Daniel had envisioned. It was rather difficult getting use to the new form of being. He no longer needed sleep, felt hunger or cold. All aliments were now gone leaving a empty feeling for without pain one became numb to experience.

He had embraced the ideal of ascension as a method of enlightenment but soon that illusion was also shattered upon realizing that all the knowledge in the universe didn't mean anything if one could not place it in context. It seemed like the more he knew the less he understood. He tried very hard to comprehend the knowledge, to see the truth that lay within himself but he simply could not. He was even more confused now than before he ascended.

He tried to make friends but found he made few. His only friend was Oma and he soon found himself going head-to-head against some very prominent member of this new society. The leaders of the ascended were not all that enthusiastic to welcome him. Many of the others seemed to avoid him or turn their backs to him.

The leadership was nothing more than a council of individuals. The head of the council was man named Theo. He was the second being to reach ascension long ago. The first being to reach ascension was his daughter, Isabel and she had taught her father ascension upon the achievement.

Isabel was sickly as a mortal. She suffered greatly and her father was desperate to save her life with every radical form of medicine he could find. Instead of saving her mortal life he pushed her into a solitary mood where her escape was meditate and that was the key to ascension. The whole concept of ascension was born out of one man's will to save his sick child and that child's will to escape the harshness of illness. Isabel ascended at a young age, no more than twenty and her father, heartbroken and fearing she had died, tried to kill himself and she in turn ascended him. Their mistakes were great and in effort to not repeat those mistakes the ascended started to make rules to govern themselves.

Daniel found Isabel rather attractive. She was beautiful as she kept her old form from when she was mortal. She presented herself with long black hair, fine features and soft skin. She favored long flowing violet gowns, her hair neatly placed in a bun and the glitter of fine jewelry. To Daniel she looked like a diplomat from some strange long ago area.

Her father, Theo was a tall man with dark hair who dressed more like an Ancient. He favored a brown tunic and trousers, his hair cut short and well-trimmed beard. Though father and daughter were both ascended beings their relationship remained as a father and a daughter; a very odd relationship where in the father brought the daughter into the mortal world and the daughter brought the father into the immortal realm.

Daniel found them both equally harsh though. Neither seemed very concerned about Earth nor really understood why Daniel was so obsessed with helping his friends. If anything, Daniel was becoming a bit of a bother for the ascended.

Theo walked with his daughter across the landscape of what was once their home. The planet was now incapable of life and was nothing more than a floating rock; the surface of the dead planet consisting of red sand and rocks that was lit by the glow of the stars above.

Theo stated, "What shall we do about Daniel Jackson?"

Isabel held her father's arm and debated the situation; she replied, "Perhaps, he will calm down in time."

"He's reckless," her father stated.

Isabel laughed, "Weren't we all, Father?"

"He's going to expose himself to his people," he warned.

"I will speak with him," she assured him. "Oma has spoken to him already."

"This was her fault," he insisted. "She never should have broken the rules and brought him here."

"I brought you here, Father," she reminded.

He insisted, "That was different. There were no rules then, it was just us...But now our ranks are growing and we know better. She broke the rules...She has broken so many rules and you keep defending her."

Isabel assured, "Oma is good at heart. That is such a rarity. You know what being ascended truly means...If we are to ever reach goal of ascension we need those like Oma with us."

He countered, "We developed rules for a reason, Daughter."

"I will speak with Daniel Jackson," she assured.

"I fear Oma's recklessness," he admitted. "What if she ascends a predator that we cannot control?"

"She will not," Isabel assured him. "Oma is very intelligent. She would not willingly ascend some being that is dangerous."

"She's too reckless and could easily be fooled," her father warned.

"Oma is not that reckless," rebutted Isabel. She stopped and looked up at the sky, "Remember when I was little we used to stargaze and wonder what was out there."

He nodded, "Yes...Before we knew better."

"It's still pretty to look at thought," she countered.

He nodded, "Yes that it is." He looked up at the Milky Way filled sky as his mind still debated what to do about Daniel Jackson.

**Later**

Daniel was very agitated. He tried to help SG-1 once more but was stopped by Isabel herself. She brought him to her old home world that was her favorite place to escape.

Daniel stood wearing jeans and white tee-shirt on the desert landscape, he looked above his head and noted how close the stars seemed and there was no sun to light the old world. It was breath taking and spin chilling at the same time.

He asked, "Where am I?"

Isabel replied from behind him, "You are on my home world."

He spun around and his eyes settled on the woman. He no longer needed glasses and did not wear any. He crossed his arms and his expression upon seeing her.

"Isabel? What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"My father asked me to talk to you," she admitted. "You cannot help your people. You must stop."

Daniel laughed, "You're serious? Aren't you?" he became frustrated; "Do you have any idea how hard this is?" He waved his arms about as he started to pace back and forth. "I have all this knowledge in my head and I can't do a damn thing with it."

"You must learn to be patient," she countered. "You cannot intervene with your friend's life...That is against the rules."

He spouted, "And who set all these rules?"

"I did," she admitted.

He huffed, "Why? It's a stupid rule."

"Because," she admitted, "I and many others had made many mistakes. The rules are there for a reason."

"Oh," his tried to keep calm but anger bubbled inside, "So, since you fucked up...Everyone now has to follow your stupid rules?" He held up his hands, "You know...This whole ascension thing is not what it was made out to be."

She sighed, "Daniel...Why did you choose to ascend?"

He snorted, "To become enlightened...Not hogtied."

"And what have you learned?" she asked.

"So far," he looked about and shrugged, "Not a damn thing."

"Exactly," she smiled at him.

He jerked his back, "What?"

"There is nothing else left to learn," she informed. "Now you must put everything you know in proper context or nothing will make sense."

He puckered in thought, gave a slow exhale and asked, "Context? What do you mean?" He pointed to his head, "I have all this knowledge and it's all bullshit. I have all this power, I know how to raise the dead and yet, I can't do a damn thing. This is useless."

"Every ascended being can raise the dead," she informed. "What would happen if we all rose whatever dead loved ones we lost?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Zombie Apocalypse?"

She paused and gave a funny look, "What? No...No one would ever die!" You would have..."

"Zombies," insisted Daniel.

She gave a disgusted look, "No...Just...It would be against the rules of nature. We must follow those laws."

Daniel puffed out his cheeks and muttered, "Jack would say Zombies too."

She paused and shook her head, "I will never understand your people."

Daniel shrugged, "Hey, the feeling is mutual right now." He looked upon her confused face, "I spent so much time trying to figure your people out. Trying to understand what happened to you, why you left the gate and how your civilization fell. Now, I'm not sure I want to know."

She shifted her weight and asked, "What is a civilization?"

He gave a cockeyed look, "This a trick question?"

She grinned back, "Yes...It is!"

He gave up, "I don't know anymore. I thought I knew but...It doesn't seem I know anything now."

"It's the pinnacle of a predatory race," she informed.

He pondered the assertion, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Think about it," she countered. "What is a predator?"

Daniel replied, "A meat eater...An animal that eats meat."

"Did you graduate grade school?" she huffed.

"College with many degrees," he assured.

"You're degrees are useless," she snorted.

"What?" he balked.

"When you figure out how a civilization is pinnacle of a predatory race then I will speak to you." She then took a seat on a rock near a large overhanging cliff and looked up at the low hanging stars.

Daniel stood and looked around, "Are you just gonna sit there?"

She smiled, "Yes."

"Okay then," he motioned. "I'll see you later," he went to leave.

She shouted after him, "The others are watching everything you do."

"Yeah," he huffed, "I got that." He was suddenly gone.

Isabel sat under the stars and simply waited hoping he would return without getting in more trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She couldn't remember anything. She couldn't recall her name, her age, how she got in the field or why she wasn't wearing any clothing. She sat in the hospital emergency room and shivered under the blanket.

The annoying beep of the monitor continued as she found the wire leads and sticky pads most itchy against her pale skin. Isabel's mind had been wiped clean, the knowledge she held for millions of years stored in her subconscious mind and she remained oblivious to her situation.

A handsome young doctor with light brown hair walked into the room wearing a lab coat, he studied her charts and glanced at her.

"Miss...Um...Do you remember you name yet?" he asked.

Isabel shook her head, "No."

He sucked in a breath and made a note, "Well, we contacted the authorities but until we can find out what your name is you will be called 'Jane Doe.'"

She asked, "Why?"

He noted, "Because that's the name given to woman we find with no identification." He then went on to with the results, "I can't find a reason for the amnesia. You are fine physically. No trauma to the head, no concussion, no injuries, blood work is good. It could be a psychological episode."

"What does that mean?" Isabel wondered.

"It could be triggered by an emotional event," he tried to explain with insulting her. "Perhaps, something happened to you and you chose to forget."

Isabel scoffed, "That's the most idiotic thing I ever heard. Who would choose to forget their name? Who would choose to have no memories? That's insane."

The doctor nodded, "Yeah...Generally."

She asked, "Do you mean to tell me...I'm insane?"

He exhaled slowly, "No, but I can't find a reason other than psychological as to why you can't remember anything. I can set you up with a psych doctor."

She shook her head, "No...Could it come back? Maybe I'm just stunned?"

"There is always a chance," he agreed. "I can have you admitted for a few days for observation."

Isabel didn't like the sound of that; she feared she would never be allowed to leave. She gulped and shook her head.

"No, I would like to go," she informed.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

He hesitated; he didn't like the idea of her just leaving especially if it was a serious condition that he had not found. He sucked in a deep breath.

"There is a homeless shelter not far from here. You promise me that you will go there and I will release you."

She asked, "If I refuse to go there?"

"Due to your amnesia, I can have you admitted against your will," he insisted.

She sighed, "Very well. Where is this shelter?"

"Not far," he assured. "It serves a lot of homeless vets too."

"What is a 'homeless vet'?" she wondered.

He chuckled to himself as he wrote the notes, "Um...Never mind...You will be fine. There is a very good doctor who tends the vets there. Her name is Dr. Frasier and she can help monitor you."

Isabel shrugged, "I suppose."

"Good," he seemed pleased, "Any questions?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. I just don't know."

He patted her foot, "Give it time...I'm sure you will start to remember things soon. There is no reason medically for you to have amnesia." He quickly left the bedside to tend to his next patient.

Isabel looked at her feet on the bed and pouted, "Jane Doe. My name is Jane Doe. How did I end up naked in that field?" she wondered.

**SGC**

Daniel was adjusting to being human once more. He didn't recall much of anything about the Ascended or even the reason why they sent him back but nevertheless, he was glad to be back. He found his office was much like he recalled and Jonas Quinn had not change the decor out of respect. He found that refreshing for some odd reason.

Sam came to his door, she stood silently for a moment and then spoke, "Hey," she grinned. She was happy to have him back though she would miss Jonas but she missed Daniel even more.

He looked up from his pile of books, "Oh, hey!" he smiled back.

She stepped inside and approached his messy table, "I see you found everything," she mentioned.

He nodded, "Just as I had left it," he placed the book back on the pile.

She hesitated slightly.

Daniel could see she had a question, "What?" he asked.

She wondered, "What was it like? Do you remember any of it?"

"Not much," he admitted. "I do recall a little bit...The Ascended weren't very nice. They kind of saw everyone else like...Cockroaches."

"That's a shame," she sighed.

He nodded, "Yeah...It is. They could do so much to help everyone else but would rather see everyone suffer. Apparently the human race isn't good enough."

Sam asked, "I thought Oma thought the human race had potential."

"The others disagreed," he assumed.

"Don't remember anything else, huh?" she winced hoping he brought back some gem of wisdom with him.

"I do remember one of the others...One of their leaders...Isabel," he laughed to himself.

"Isabel?" she wondered.

"Actually, I don't remember much about her but I think we used to argue a lot," he confessed. "I remember arguing with her."

"About what?" asked Sam.

Daniel shrugged, "I don't remember...Stupid stuff I suppose. She was a real pain though," he nodded.

"Well, maybe that will come back in time," she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "It's good to have you back," she stated with a squeeze.

"It's good to be back," he assured her.

**Shelter**

Isabel was given blue scrubs and rubber crocks to wear. She was released from the hospital and given instructions to go a nearby shelter. She walked into the shelter and found it full of homeless men who did seem very old. Most were veterans and many suffered from both physical and mental aliments. She certainly was not use to this new form or this new planet. She found the clothing disgraceful, the crock-style shoes ridiculous, and wondered how the women of the planet managed to dress themselves with scrubs and no underwear.

She arrived at the shelter and soon realized the scrubs were hospital attire only and now she looked like a woman wearing pajamas. It suddenly struck here...She had been give cheap, common hospital attire to wear and not real clothing. She made a face upon the discovery.

Janet Frasier was already tending to the homeless vets at the shelter. She sat on a cot next to a huge man nicknamed "Tiny." The shelter wasn't much to look at. It was a basement of a local government building that was converted by the local military families to help support the vets. Industrial fluorescent lights hung from the ceiling. The cement floor was covered with gray tiles and paneling covered the cinderblock walls. A dozen cots were lined up in a row each with a small footlocker and table for personal belongings.

Tiny was a mountain of a man who dwarfed Janet as she sat next to him. He was bulky in the shoulders, had a brush cut and a stern square jaw. His blue yes seemed to reflect some sorrow for his own situation for no one ever dreams of being homeless.

Janet went over his medications with him, holding a bottle of pills before him and giving instructions.

"Only take one before bed...It will make you sleepy, Tiny," she informed.

"I will," his voice was deep and it bellowed as he spoke even as he spoke softly.

Janet looked up and spotted the new patient, she spoke to the ER doctor prior and was expecting her.

"You must be Jane," stated Janet.

Isabel nodded, "I guess. Are you Dr. Frasier?"

"I am," she assured.

"Can you help me?" asked Isabel. "I have amnesia and don't remember anything."

Janet assured her as best she could; she gave a soft smile, "There is no pill that I can give you that will cure amnesia. But, in time amnesia often cures itself. I will make sure you get the support you need."

Tiny asked, "How come you go amnesia?"

Isabel shrugged, "I have no idea."

Janet was aware of the circumstances that the police had discovered Isabel, naked and in a field. The police assumed she had been sexually assaulted though the ER doctor ruled that out.

"Sometimes when someone suffered a great trauma, they forget everything as means of coping," explained Janet. "Tiny, make sure nothing happens to her...Okay?"

He nodded, "Okay."

Isabel gasped, "Your name is 'Tiny'? But you are so big. Why is that your name?"

He laughed, "Because I am so big."

Janet squinted at Isabel and asked, "You're not from around here...Are you?"

She shrugged, "I don't remember."

"Give it time," Janet reminded.


End file.
